


Apologizing is hard, but letting her go would be harder

by Saanak



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Olive Byrne is a nuisance... until she isn't.





	1. Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little take on Elizabeth's thought process about Olive !  
> (This is probably the lamest title I ever wrote, sorry about that)  
> Unbeta'd as usual, my tired French brain is responsable for any mistakes.

Meeting and threatening Olive Byrne is easy. Apologizing about that… a bit less. Realizing she is _deeply_ attracted to her is… frustrating. Of course Elizabeth knows women can be attracted to other women, she wasn’t born _yesterday_.

What’s frustrating to Elizabeth is that she thought she knew herself; she’s a psychologist for Christ’s sake! And in all these years of self-introspection, she never suspected she could be anything but straight.

But then again, Olive is not just any girl… woman. She’s the one who told Elizabeth she saw her, and even called her magnificent. Somehow, she truly sees right through her. And yes, Olive might also be the one of the prettiest woman she’s ever seen, but that’s beside the point.

What’s not beside the point is Olive loving her. Where on Earth did that particular turn of event come from? Elizabeth is fully aware that she is what many people call “a bitch”. But she doesn’t care what “many people” think. Olive is shaking everything Elizabeth thought she knew. And that is probably why Eliza is so attracted to her. Even the knowledge that William is also in love with Olive didn’t deter her own attraction to the woman.

So for maybe for the first time in her adult life, Elizabeth begs. She doesn’t say it in so many words, but she knows she has to be the one asking Olive to come back to them, even if it’s just as friends. If only Olive could just get rid of that ridiculous, tiny man holding her back! And that idiot suddenly forbids Olive to see them?! How dare he!

But one night not long after, Olive comes to them, in their office, and that is the turning point.

Elizabeth can talk all she wants, say she’s flattered, the instant she realizes that Olive might be leaving them for good, she runs after the young woman.

Olive enters the theater and stops near the stage. Elizabeth’s suddenly in Olive’s personal space and up-close she’s even prettier and… Olive chases her lips for a few seconds, and then Elizabeth finally, _finally_ , gets to kiss her again.

The lips against hers are soft and pliable and she never wants to stop kissing her. She’s also fully aware of the hand on her neck and the one low on her hip.

Bill joins them, and she’s certain she’s never been so turned on from watching two people kiss.

Olive then climbs on the stage, and all Elizabeth and Bill can do is share a look, and follow her. They’re in for an adventure, and in that instant, Elizabeth knows it will be worth it.


	2. Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Elizabeth's point of view, I thought of exploring Olive's! The poor girl is rejected so many times in that movie, it's heartbreaking.

Before she met her, Olive had read, and read, and re-read Elizabeth Marston’s papers, and well.

Elizabeth Marston was the fiercest woman Olive had ever met. She was also downright scary. Their first official meeting was… intense. Elizabeth had threatened and complimented her in a single sentence and Olive had never felt so terrified of another human being. And then she was sent to fetch coffee. She felt like giving up on her very first day.

But Elizabeth apologized.  
And challenged Olive the next second. “How are you going to learn anything at all about life if you refuse to live it?”, Elizabeth asked.

And the thing was, when they had finally moved on from the threats and onto the café and other conversations, Olive’s heart sang. There was Elizabeth, the one she had imagined while reading her papers. Only she was even more cunning and sharp in person.  


Bill and Elizabeth may have thought they were discreet in their observations of her, but they thought wrong. She had felt their eyes on her ever since she had sent her application. When they asked her to stay (for the very first time, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last), they had looked so earnest, and interested in her and what she had to say.  


And suddenly –only it was weeks later, but time flew when she was with them- they were on a field, the men talking to some aviators far away, and Elizabeth was telling her about how she had been afraid that by marrying Bill she would always be in his shadow. And Olive had to tell her – had to let her know how amazing she was!  
Elizabeth hadn’t answered her declaration, but it was right at that moment that Olive had realized that she was in love with Elizabeth Marston.  


A breakthrough with the lie detector later, she was forced to confess her feelings: “I don’t love him, I love you”, she declared, to a very visibly upset Elizabeth, who refused to believe her when she said she wasn’t in love with Bill.

And then she was cast out.

OoOoOooo

The evenings she used to spend working with them were now void of activity, and it was torture to go to Bill’s class, to see Elizabeth, and to be just another face in the sea of students.  
Only one day, she was called to stay after class. What could they possibly want from her? She wished she hadn’t come to that class.  
All of Elizabeth’s speech could be summed up by that statement: “We miss you”. Did they now? Now they were ready to open their hearts to her, after sending her away like an old rag?  
Of course she came back, when had she ever been able to say no to those two pairs of puppy eyes?

OoOoOooo

Their new friendship was more tentative than it had been the first time around. There had been things said that should have been left unsaid. Not that she regretted her declaration of love admiration to Elizabeth. A better timing would probably have worked better.  
And it was a friendship nonetheless, and she cherished the time she spent with them.  


She was surprised that Brant – sweet but usually clueless Brant – would be the one to realize and point out how much she longed for Liz’ approval. The consequences of that realization were catastrophic - when was it not when it concerned those two?

OoOoOooo

Brant had forbidden her to see them. To see Elizabeth. To see Bill.  
And while every inch of her conscience was screaming at her to do just that, to forget them and never approach them again… her heart was whispering that it would rather die than go her whole life without seeing them again.  


She was only aware of what she was doing when she was halfway through the door to their office. Simply seeing them made that stupid heart of hers beat faster. Even though she wasn’t sure what she wanted.  
And she wasn’t even sure why she continued lying as Bill questioned her. She knew the lying detector worked - she had helped build it. She had spent countless hours thinking over it with them. But she needed to deny the truth. And she needed the apparatus to show them that she loved them. That she wanted them both.  


“I’m flattered I suppose”.  
All her hopes were shattered by that simple sentence. It was useless wanting something with Elizabeth. She could declare her love a thousand times, it simply wouldn’t matter, would it? Why hadn’t she simply given up when she could?

Dashing through the empty corridors, she tried to put as much distance between herself and the pair.  
“Olive, wait!”  
Elizabeth was right behind her. Couldn’t a girl get some peace after being rejected so promptly?! How they ended up in the theater was a mystery to her, but here they were.

Words were said, probably by herself, but they were meaningless compared to the way Elizabeth was looking at her. She looked like she had finally found the answer to a question she had been asking for a while. God Olive wanted to kiss that woman.  


And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if you would like to read more about them !  
> (I'm pretty sure "straight" wasn't a term used in the 40's to describe someone heterosexual but I'm too lazy to check it out)


End file.
